<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Disappearance of Peter Stark by CoolChrissy3838</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661330">The Disappearance of Peter Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838'>CoolChrissy3838</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Threats, Gen, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U: Peter is Tony’s biological son: On opening night of the Stark Expo seven year old Peter Stark is abducted from the bathrooms at Flushing Meadows Park by a sadistic, vengeful, and violent Ben Parker, who blames Tony for his brother’s death and decides to take revenge by taking away the thing that matters the most to Tony, his son! Tony than spends the next five years after Peter’s disappearance searching for his lost child, never knowing how close Peter has been the whole time or that his boy will soon find his way home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Disappearance of Peter Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peter will not become Spider-Man in this story, only because it doesn’t fit with the timeline that I am setting up, it all takes place pre-powers, also because I am focusing on the father son relationship between Tony and Peter.<br/>I know where I want this to go but I thought that I’d post as I went to peak interest and also to allow people to make suggestions if they wanted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter One:</strong> <strong>The Light Before The Dark</strong></p><p>     Before his son had been born Tony Stark hadn’t known what it truly meant to be happy, but from the moment that Peter James Stark had come into the world, Tony had known that he would go to the ends of the Earth to protect his son, and that he’d never loved anyone more in his life than he loved his son. Peter’s mother had been an ex-girlfriend, who broke up with him because she didn’t want to spend her life in the public eye, but when she had gotten pregnant Mary had come to him for help, and after Peter had been born she’d gone back to New York and he hadn’t seen her since.<br/>When Peter was six years old Tony took a trip to Afghanistan that was going to change their lives forever. Before he left Tony had tried to reach out to Mary, but he hadn’t had any luck, he would find out later that she and her husband had died in a plane crash while he had been trapped in that damn cave in Afghanistan, a twist of fate that unknown to Tony was going to have a long lasting impact on both Stark’s. Those three months away from his son had been some of the most difficult months of his life, and the impact it had on Peter was something that lingered even now, as he had major separation anxiety.<br/>    Now Peter was seven and Tony had decided that in order to expose Peter to all of the opportunities that he deserved that he was going to restart the Stark Expo. While Pepper was making the arrangements Tony still had to figure out how to bring up the idea with Peter, which is why they were currently situated in Tony’s workshop, where Peter was hugging his stuffed rabbit tightly, and staring intently while Tony was repairing one of his gauntlets. With a smile Tony looked at Peter as he spoke.<br/>“Pete,” At his name the small boy looked up at his Daddy.</p><p>“Daddy!” </p><p>“Yea kiddo, So Pete I wanted to talk to you about something.” The second those words came out Peter buried his face in the head of his stuffed rabbit, while hugging it tightly to his chest, and Tony instantly realized his mistake, as he moved around the table to stand in front of his son. The last time that he’d said those words to his son had been before Afghanistan. Peter’s voice shook with tears as he spoke up, leaning forward and clinging desperately to Tony’s faded t-shirt.</p><p>“Are you going away again?, Was I bad?” At those questions Tony ran a comforting hand through Pete’s curls, and kissed him on the temple before speaking again.</p><p>“No bambino, I’m not going anywhere, and you didn’t do anything wrong. I was thinking about restarting the Stark Expo, and I want you to come to opening night with me, so you can see all the different things you could do.”</p><p>“I just wanna be like you!” At that Tony had to smile because he had never wanted to be like Howard, but he’d always been afraid to start a family in case that turned him into his father, but somehow he’d managed to become the complete opposite of Howard, because all he wanted was for Peter to be happy.</p><p>“You can do that Pete, but I’m not the only genius out there, and this way that big brain of yours can come up with all new ideas.”</p><p>“Kay, Is it just us going?”<br/><br/>“No, Happy and Pep will be there too. I’ll have to give a speech and while I do you’ll stay with Pep.”<br/>“My Happy!, My Pepper!, Can I bring Wubby?” As he said this Peter held up his bunny. At that Tony had to smile because other than himself there were only three people that Peter loved absolutely, and that was Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, and also because Peter never went anywhere without his “Wubby”, which was what had come out the first time Peter had tried to say bunny.</p><p>“Yeah Pete, You’re Pepper and Happy, and of course you can bring Wubby, how else would he get ideas for the perfect carrot cannon?” Peter laughed at that.</p><p>“Silly Daddy, Wubby is a bunny he doesn’t shoot cannons!”</p><p>“I know Pete, but who wouldn’t want a cannon that fires carrots, especially if you’re a bunny.” After their conversation Tony carried his baby up to bed, and tucked him in under his special blanket, as Peter snuggled into his blankets he mumbled something that made Tony smile before he returned the endearment.<br/><br/>“Te Amo Papa, Te Amo Cosi Tanto.”</p><p>“Te Amo Bambino, Te Amo Cosi Tanto.” This particular endearment was something special and private between the two Stark’s that no one else was privy to. Since so much of Tony’s life was public he needed certain things that were only his, and while the general public knew he had a son, nobody had actually seen him since both Tony and Pepper had gone to monumental efforts to keep the press away from Peter, since he wanted his baby, to have as normal a life as possible. With a last kiss to his sleeping baby’s temple Tony walked out of the bedroom, making sure to leave the door cracked, since closed doors always seemed to increase Peter’s anxiety.<br/>    Two days later the two Stark’s along with Pepper and Happy were sitting in the Penthouse of the newly built Stark Tower in Mid-Town Manhattan, which was meant to be open to the public within a few months. At the moment while Tony was sitting on the couch Peter was lying next to him, sleeping with his head in his Daddy’s lap, and hugging his bunny. Pepper smiled at Tony from across the room, as he ran a hand through his sleeping baby’s hair.</p><p>“You know when I first started working for you, I never would’ve thought that you’d be a father, but seeing you with Peter I couldn’t imagine anyone better for him.”</p><p>“Before Pete, the idea of being a father terrified me, I always worried that I’d become Howard, but from the moment that Peter was born I knew that there was nothing that I wouldn’t do for him.”<br/>    Two nights later it was time for the Expo and while his Daddy had headed towards the backstage to get ready for his speech, Peter was clinging to Pepper tightly because he wasn’t used to being around so many people and it was making him nervous. Soon while his Daddy was in the middle of his speech Peter felt his belly clenching in a desperate need so he tugged on Pepper’s hand.</p><p>“What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p><p>“I gotta pee.” At that Pepper sighed as she led Peter towards an exit to take him to the bathroom.</p><p>“Okay let’s go there’s a bathroom near the pavilion that we’re gonna meet Tony at when he’s done.” With that the duo walked out towards the East lawn, unaware that they were being followed. Once they reached the bathrooms Pepper was ready to go in with Pete until he insisted that he could go alone; a decision that he would come to regret over the years.</p><p>“I can go alone!, I’m a big boy!”</p><p>“Okay honey, I’ll be right here, call me if you need me.” With that Pepper sat down on a bench outside the restrooms. Soon Peter had finished and was washing his hands when suddenly he was grabbed from behind, as a big arm wrapped around his middle pinning his arms to his sides,and before he could scream or cry a hand clamped over his mouth squeezing his cheeks tightly, and bringing tears to his eyes.</p><p>“You make a noise, and I’ll  kill the pretty lady that’s waiting out there for you.” At those words Peter whimpered but swallowed down his screams and sobs as he was dragged out the back door of the bathroom.<br/>    As Peter was being dragged out the back door Pepper was coming in the front wondering what was taking Peter so long, when she stepped in she didn’t see Peter but what she saw on the floor chilled her blood, it was Peter’s Wubby just lying in the middle of the floor like it had been dropped, or tossed aside. With a cry she bent down to pick up the stuffed animal before rushing back out the way she’d come knowing that she needed to find Tony and tell him. At that moment as she exited the bathroom she saw Tony and Happy walking towards her.</p><p>“Tony!” At the sound of his name Tony looked up and saw Pepper standing at the top of the hill, but what he didn’t see was Peter. Once he reached Pep he got a better look at what she was holding and he could’ve sworn that in that moment he actually felt his heart stop.</p><p>“Pep, What are you doing with that? Where’s Peter?” When she answered Tony was sure that his entire world had just tilted on its axis.</p><p>“I don’t know, he went to use the bathroom, but he didn’t come out, and when I went in to look for him, all I found was this.” At those words and without any command from his boss Happy walked into the bathroom to get his own look at the situation, he came out moments later with a frown on his face.</p><p>“There’s a back door that leads down to that parking lot, and if someone went in or out that way you wouldn’t be able to see from here.” Tony finally managed to speak, as he felt his heart beginning to crack, from the fear of what could be happening to Peter.</p><p>“I want park security here now, I need access to the cameras that show this area, I need all of it so I can see what happened.”<br/>   Meanwhile the car that Peter was locked in with the scary man had pulled up to an old row house in Queens, and Peter was being pulled inside before he could catch his breath.<br/><strong>Chapter Two:Peter’s Prison </strong><br/>    As Peter was dragged into the house he couldn’t stop crying from the fear that was rushing through him and he desperately wanted his Daddy, once they were in he heard another voice that caused his head to snap up and around.</p><p>“Ben!, What did you do?”</p><p>“What needed to be done, Now follow me!” With that Peter stumbled as he was dragged up into an attic room and thrown forward onto the floor. Once he hit he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head against his knees until the scary man snapped at him.</p><p>“Look at me now! Stop that damn crying because we need to go over the rules, and you’re giving me a fucking migraine!” At those words Peter took a shaky breath before he spoke.</p><p>“R-Rules?”</p><p>“Yes boy, rules!”</p><p>“But-I, Please I want my Daddy!”</p><p>“You’re never gonna see your Daddy again besides your Daddy doesn’t want you anymore.”  Peter broke in at that</p><p>”You’re lying! My Daddy loves me!” At that Ben smiled because in that moment he realized that he could break the boy psychologically as well as physically, and that was even better.</p><p>”If he loves you so much, than where is he? Why did he leave you alone, so I could get to you? It’s because he doesn’t love you, or want you. Now shut up and listen to me!” At that Peter whimpered fearfully, as the man’s words bounced around in his head, he didn’t want to believe the man but if it wasn’t true, than why hadn’t Daddy stopped the bad guy from hurting him, but despite all of the sadness and doubts that the man had put in his head, he managed to stop himself from crying anymore as he bit his lip and stared up at the man, waiting to hear what he wanted.</p><p>“First you will not try to escape ever, You will not speak without my permission, if I allow you to speak you will be respectful, you will make eye contact, speak clearly, no lisping, stuttering, or mumbling.” Peter couldn’t help himself because he was already so scared, and overwhelmed and he somehow knew more was coming, but he was so confused, even Daddy wasn’t this strict, Daddy always encouraged him to share his ideas, and to go out to play and have fun, but the scary man wasn’t nice like Daddy and he was terrified, which is why he blurted out his next words without thinking.</p><p>“But I-I don’t-“ At those words Ben grabbed him and dragged him across the room until he was sitting on the bed with Peter’s legs pinned between his as he bent the squirming boy over his lap and wrenched down his sweat pants, and underwear knowing that a spanking across a bare ass would be much more effective. Before he began he spoke   </p><p>“Did I say you could speak?” When the man talked Peter shook his head, desperately but Ben still felt a demonstration of the consequences of disobedience was in order so he brought his hand back, and before Peter fully realized what was happening the hand was arching back and slapping his ass full force, ripping pained screams from the boy, but the next hit stole his breath and after so many hits that Peter was close to blacking out, he felt his pants being pulled back up before he was suddenly dropped to the floor, causing him to land on his injured butt, which had him crying out in pain, and lying curled up in a ball on the floor as he stared at the man. Daddy never spanked him. If he messed up Daddy would put on his serious voice to talk, or if it was really bad Peter would get a timeout, or be told he couldn’t come to the lab, but he’d never been hit before. Suddenly he was forced to tune back in when the man grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up.</p><p>“That’s right, and now you know what happens when you piss me off, but as I was saying, You do not speak without my say-so. You will call me Sir, and nothing else, Stay in your room until I let you out!, No eating without permission. You will be let out twice a day to use the bathroom, so do what you need in that time, You will not leave this house ever!, You will do what chores I assign you without question or hesitation, If you break a rule you will be punished severely.” At that Peter trembled because if the spanking wasn’t the man’s idea of a severe punishment, than Peter was sure he didn’t want to know what was, but he had a feeling he would find out. Just than Sir’s words broke into his darkly spiraling thoughts.</p><p>“Am I understood?” When Peter stayed quiet Ben spoke angrily.</p><p>“Answer me boy!, Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“You catch on quickly, Now to your punishment, you will be whipped double the number of your age. This will happen twice a year weather you have been behaving or not, once on your birthday, and on the anniversary of your arrival. I think a demonstration is in order, and since we just missed your last birthday we’ll have to make up for that! Now take of your shirts, and lie face down on the bed!”  At those words Peter swore in his head using Pepper’s naughty word.</p><p>“Shit” he couldn’t say that out loud because Daddy always said that word belonged to Pepper, cause she patented it. When Peter came back to the moment Ben was glaring down at him, and that was enough to get Peter to spring into action, as quickly as he could even though every move he made hurt. Moments later Peter was face down on the bed, as a belt slapped down across his back fourteen times, leaving him a screaming, sobbing mess. If he had thought that the spanking hurt, that was nothing compared to this pain, he was barely even conscious as he heard the man talking.</p><p>“I think you understand.” With that Ben turned to the woman that Peter had forgotten about.</p><p>“Clean him up!, Lock the door when you leave.” With this Ben left the room, leaving May with no choice but to obey. As she worked, she spoke to Peter.</p><p>“Can you tell me your name sweetheart?”</p><p>“But he said-“</p><p>“I know but he’s gone to bed now, and I need to know what to call you.”</p><p>“P-Peter-Peter James Stark, I want my Daddy please.” When she heard that May froze momentarily as a terrible understanding washed over her.<br/>     Meanwhile back in the security office at Flushing Meadows Tony stood watching the monitors in horrified silence, before he managed to speak, as he paced the room restlessly trying unsuccessfully to calm himself down.</p><p>“How can there be nothing? What kind of idiot operation are you running here? My seven year old son was taken from your park, and you have nothing?” At Tony’s words the head of park security spoke up.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry but those particular cameras are down for repairs at the moment, there’s nothing we can do.”</p><p>“You can give me access so my AI can upload the footage from every damn camera in this park, and I’ll find him myself! You get that J ? Upload all of the footage from tonight, I’ll review it when I get home.” At the command Jarvis spoke up startling the security guards.<br/><br/>“Yes sir, It’s done!” Upon hearing that Tony spun on his heel to leave, closely followed by both Happy and Pepper.<br/>    Two hours later after they had returned to the tower Tony was sitting in his lab holding Pete’s Wubby in his shaking hands as he watched the video feed from the park. He watched with tears running down his face as he saw Peter and Pepper leaving the expo center and crossing the lawn. The next thing that he saw was Pepper sitting on a bench and Peter walking into the bathroom, before the video cut out, and he was left with nothing but the frozen image of his baby walking into the bathroom. Tony had no idea what was happening, or why and as terrible as the thought was he actually hoped it was just about money, because that would make it simple, since there was no amount of money he wouldn’t pay to get his baby back, but if they whoever they were wanted something else than he didn’t know what he would do.  The lack of any helpful information caused Tony to send his lab table flying across the room with a frustrated scream before his legs gave out from under him, sending him to the floor where he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, clutching the stuffed rabbit in his hands and sitting in silence even as he heard the door open and running footsteps.</p><p>“Tony!” At the voice Tony looked up to see Rhodey standing over him.</p><p>“Rhodes-He-He’s gone. Somebody took my baby.” At that Rhodey sighed as he eased himself down onto the floor next to his friend.<br/><br/>“I know Tones, Pep called me, I got here as soon as I could. Do you know how it happened?”<br/><br/>“All I know is that he went into the bathroom and never came out, I never should have restarted the damn expo. We should have stayed in Malibu, we were happy there.”<br/>    Meanwhile back in the attic in Queens May was sitting on the bed holding a sobbing, shaking Peter close to her side. She knew that she would have to leave the attic soon, or Ben would come back, but she at least wanted to try to make him feel better.<br/><br/>“Peter, sweetheart, you have to try to sleep”</p><p>“I wanna go home!, I want my Daddy!”<br/><br/>“I know you do, but for right now the best thing you can do is just follow the rules. I’ll spend as much time as I can with you, but—“</p><p>”Does Daddy hate me?” At the question May jerked in surprise before she remembered all of the horrible things Ben had said about Tony. </p><p>”No baby, he doesn’t hate you, he loves you.”</p><p>”But than why didn’t he stop Sir from taking me away? </p><p>”He couldn’t, he didn’t know, but he isn’t going to stop looking for you, even if it takes time you’ll be together again. Now you need to sleep, and I need to leave before he comes back.” With that Peter shifted under the covers, trying to get as comfortable as he could, before May walked out she kissed him on the temple, trying to reassure him.<br/>     Over time Peter fell into a pattern, wake up, go to the bathroom, go back to his room, hope that Sir wouldn’t get mad at him, sleep, and repeat. That is until his eighth birthday when Sir woke him up at five in the morning to tell him that he’d be cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, and that he had to be completely done by the time Sir came back at six pm. Even if he wanted to protest or fight back, he didn’t have the strength since Sir only gave him the bare minimum of food that was required to keep him alive, and functional. He also knew that no matter what he did he was going to be punished today, so that was why while he was in the backyard taking out the trash, he decided to try to climb the wall and escape, because if he could get away, maybe someone could help him get back to his Daddy. But he was so focused on his escape plan that he didn’t hear Sir coming back until he was being pulled down off of the wall with an angry shout.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going you little shit!” The whole time he was being dragged back inside Peter kicked, bit, and screamed hoping to attract attention, he was taken by surprise though when instead of being taken back to his attic, Sir opened another door and carried him down to the basement. When he was dropped roughly to the floor Peter tried to scramble away only to be stopped by an angry shout. </p><p>“Stop moving, right the hell now!, You know damn well that you need to be punished!” Even though he knew he was already in deep trouble Peter spoke up desperately trying to hold off what he knew was coming.</p><p>“Please Sir!, I won’t, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Shut your damn mouth, I didn’t say you could talk!” The next thing Peter knew was happening was that he was being handcuffed to the wall, and he watched fearfully as the man pulled out a multi-tailed whip and crossed the room towards where Peter was curled up in a ball trying to protect himself.</p><p>“Do you even know how many rules, you’ve broken today!, What is rule number one?, Say it now!”</p><p>“Do not try to escape ever!”</p><p>“And what did you just do?”</p><p>“I tried to escape.”</p><p>“Exactly, you also left chores unfinished, which means in addition to the birthday punishment, you were already going to get, now you get more!” Without further warning, the whip was brought down across Peter’s back with enough force that he felt it in his bones, this was repeated so many times that Peter lost track, as he temporarily blacked out, only to be brought out by another hit. When the hits finally stopped Peter hoped desperately that that was the end of the punishment, but those hopes were dashed by Sir’s next words.</p><p>“Now to the next part of your punishment, You will spend the next week, in this basement, in the dark, so that you can think on your actions, there will be no bathroom breaks, so you either try to hold it, or you piss yourself, your choice, because I don’t care either way. I’ll see you in a week. Happy birthday.” With those words Peter watched through his bangs as Sir walked up the stairs, the next thing that happened was the lights went out, and the last thing Peter heard before he sank into both literal and metaphorical darkness was the sound of the door being locked.<br/>    Meanwhile Tony Stark was facing off with Captain America on the helicarrier as the man in blue told him that the only thing he cared about was himself.</p><p>“You aren’t the one to make the sacrifice play, Stark, all you care about is yourself!” At those words Tony snapped his head up and stared at Howard’s pet project, live and in person, as he thought about the fact that, Mr. Blonde Ambition didn’t know shit. Most of the time he couldn’t care less what people thought about him, but today was different, it was Peter’s eighth birthday, this would be the first birthday that he hadn’t spent with his baby. Despite his best efforts, he still had no idea how to find his baby, so in the grand scheme of things he really didn’t care that aliens were going to destroy everything, because as far as he was concerned, everything that mattered had been destroyed, when Peter had been taken from him. He was brought out of his musing when Cap said his name again.</p><p>“Stark? What nothing to say!”</p><p>“No Cap, I got plenty to say, Starting with the fact that you clearly know nothing about me, and what I care about. I already lost everything that mattered, when my son was stolen from me! Do you think I care if the world ends. My world ended the moment my boy was taken from me. So when you have something intelligent to say, I’ll be in the lab.” With that he walked out leaving a stunned Cap in his wake, along with Thor, Banner, and Romanov. Cap was the first to recover.</p><p>“Stark has a kid?” At the question Fury spoke up for the first time since the argument had broken out.</p><p>“Yeah he does, he was taken on opening night of the Stark Expo last year, nobody’s seen him since, and today is his eighth birthday. So yeah Stark might not make the sacrifice play but he has his reasons. The authorities stopped looking for the kid after the first couple weeks. Nobody but Stark even believes the kid is still alive.” At that Banner spoke up.</p><p>“What’s the boy’s name?” Natasha responded to that.</p><p>“Peter, his name is Peter and he’s the only thing that Stark cares about, so don’t think you know him, just because you knew his father.” At that Steve realized that he owed Tony an apology, so he went looking for the lab, and when he found it he saw Stark sitting in silence, clutching a stuffed rabbit. Taking a breath he walked into the room.</p><p>“Stark, I-“ Tony didn’t even turn to look at him as he spoke, holding up the rabbit.<br/><br/>“This was his, it’s the only thing that was left when he was taken.” Taking a deep breath Tony spoke again addressing his real issues with ‘Captain Spandex’.</p><p>“Y’know Cap, I’ve never liked you, Howard talked about you all the time, so I hated the idea of you, but my boy, I think he would have liked you. So I’m going to fight, this fight and I’m gonna win because I have something to fight for.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, for what I said back there, and if we’re still alive after this, I’d like to help you.”</p><p>“Help me what? Move on? Cause that’s not gonna happen.”</p><p>“No, I want to help you find Peter.” At the mention of his son’s name Tony finally turned to face Steve.”<br/>“Did Romanov tell you that name?”</p><p>“She did, and Fury said that he was taken, so I’d like to help.”<br/><br/>“You actually might be one of the few people that could actually do something. No else believes that he’s alive, but I have to believe that he is, because the second that I accept that he’s really gone, I might as well die myself.”<br/>Soon what would become known as “The Battle of New York” was fought and won, and Tony didn’t even realize that one of the many lives he saved that day was his son’s.<br/>     As even more time passed Peter grew and as much as he kept fighting on the inside he never actively tried to escape again, because he never wanted to be locked in the dark again. Instead he fought by not fighting, and thought about how he would get back to his real life one day, even if it took years, he would never stop being Peter James Stark, the son of Iron Man.<br/><strong>Chapter Three: A Stark Homecoming </strong><br/>     Three years after his escape attempt and the battle of New York Peter Stark was on the verge of his twelfth birthday and he was starting to lose hope that anyone would save him from the hell he was trapped in. By this point he barely even remembered anything from his old life, there were echoes, and blurry images, and there were certain scents that trigged something deep inside of him, but otherwise it was blank, and all he had now was Sir’s constant reminders that his Daddy clearly didn’t love him, or want him, since if he had he never would have let Sir get him, and despite everything in him saying that was a lie he was starting to believe it. At the moment he was on his knees scrubbing the floors while the dishes were running. He was grateful that Sir was at work right now, or at least he wasn’t home, so Peter was hoping that he’d be able to finish everything on his chore list before Sir came back. Just than as if he had conjured up the man just by thinking about him, the door opened and Sir walked in.<br/><br/>“How the hell are you still scrubbing the front hall? You should have been done with this hours ago, and why are the dishes still running? What have I told you about efficiency boy?” Peter tried to keep his head down in a subservient position only to be yanked upward by a hand in the hair.</p><p>“Answer me!”<br/><br/>“Sir-I must have misjudged the time, I thought I had more time before you got home! I’m sorry!”<br/><br/>“I’ll give you a chance to make it up to me, since I’d hate to have to punish you two days in a row, especially when I have a special punishment in mind for you tomorrow. Tonight you are going to make me dinner. Now move!” With that he released Peter’s hair, causing the boy to stumble as he was shoved towards the kitchen. Soon he was working to make dinner the way Sir wanted it, even though he’d never cooked anything before. Twenty minutes later he was moving towards the table with the pan of chicken, which he quickly set down before going to retrieve the rice. He stood silently by the table until Sir spoke up.<br/><br/>“What are you waiting for boy, You expect the food to serve itself?” At that Peter leapt forward to serve the chicken and rice, hoping that maybe Sir would let him eat tonight. What he didn’t expect was for the man to take a bite of chicken and immediately spit it out.<br/><br/>“Are you trying to poison me boy, this isn’t even cooked, and this rice is like glue, Can’t you do anything right? Go up to your room and wait for me, you know what’s coming.” At that Peter moved as quickly as he could without running, soon he was standing in the middle of the room, awaiting punishment. When Sir came in he was holding the whip, that he’d used the day Peter had tried to run causing Peter to stumble back fearfully.<br/><br/>“Wait-Please-Sir that’s too much!”</p><p>“You really just want to make this worse for yourself now, don’t you? You know what to do.” At that Peter quickly removed his hoodie, and t-shirt, but when Sir didn’t do anything he looked up questioningly.</p><p>“The pants too boy!” At that Peter froze because he’d never had to take off more than his shirts before.</p><p>“Do it now, or I’ll do it for you!” Peter was still frozen by the command, and he couldn’t get his hands to move to the waist of his pants which is why he suddenly found himself being thrown back onto the bed, while Sir pulled off his pants, and Peter had been hoping that, that would be the end of it but, it wasn’t, and soon his boxers were being ripped away too. Everything that happened after that was a blur, even as he felt Sir rolling him onto his stomach, and mounting him, before he felt huge fingers pushing into his backside, and opening him up wider, than he had ever been opened before, as the fingers twisted inside of him Peter screamed, and cried, begging for it to stop but it didn’t for what seemed like hours, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when the fingers where suddenly pulled out, only to suck in another breath, when he felt something bigger, pushing in, and he didn’t have to be a genius to know that it was Sir’s thing, as he tried to pull away sobbing and begging Sir gripped his hips tightly, and pulled him back roughly, holding him in place as he moved.</p><p>“Please no, please don’t,I can’t.” Without mercy, Sir thrusted forward, fully sheathing himself in the boy in one motion, once he was in he moved forward, every thrust more violent than the last until he was buried balls deep in the boy, after what seemed like an eternity to the small terrified child Sir released deep inside the boy, staying buried, deep inside until he was completely empty. Once that was done he pulled out, with a dark smile. As Peter lay shaking, and sobbing on the bed Ben lifted the whip, and slapped it across the boy’s back, and still sore backside , and just when Peter had thought things couldn’t get worse they did. Soon he was blacking out.<br/>     Hours later when Peter came around it was to see May kneeling beside him, he stared up at her through pain-filled eyes, begging for a release from the hell he’d been trapped in but not actually expecting it which is why her next words took him by surprise.</p><p>“Get dressed sweetheart, I’m getting you out of here.”</p><p>“But I can’t it hurts.”</p><p>“I know baby but you have to try,I’m gonna take you somewhere safe, before he comes home again.”</p><p>“Where’s safe?” Peter asked this as he pulled on the sweatpants, and tee-shirt she had handed him, before also pulling on his ancient hoodie.</p><p>“I’m taking you to your real home, to your father.” At that Peter was shocked speechless, but he managed to stand with May’s help as they left the room, that had been his prison for the last five years. It took longer than she would’ve liked but she got him out to her car, and soon they were driving through late night traffic making their way to the Stark Tower in Midtown.<br/>     Meanwhile at the tower Tony was doing what he did on this day every year, locking himself in his lab and fighting the urge to get drunk, it was harder every year, and yet somehow he managed. As he was sitting contemplating weather it was worth fighting anymore, a reason to fight was stepping up to the front door. Back outside May helped Peter over to the door to ring the intercom. Once they’d hit the button a familiar male voice spoke up, causing Peter to jump in surprise.</p><p>“Good evening, May I be of assistance?” At the familiar sound of his Daddy’s AI Peter spoke up. </p><p>”Jarvis?” </p><p>”Yes young master, May I be of assistance?” At that May spoke for Peter who was on the verge of passing out.</p><p>“We need to speak with Tony Stark.”</p><p>“One moment, I’ll pass on your message.” With that Jarvis broke into Tony’s dark thoughts.</p><p>“Sir, you seem to have visitors.”</p><p>“You know better than that J-I never take visitors on this of all days. Who even is it.”</p><p>“There’s a woman and a small badly injured boy, who appears to be around eleven or twelve, and also of interest he appeared to know my name. At those words Tony jerked to attention.</p><p>“Show them, to me and give me audio, but don’t let them know.” At that Jarvis opened a video feed that showed Tony a view of the woman and a small boy who was practically buried in the loose sweats, and hoodie he was wearing he was about to tell Jarvis to send them away when the woman said a name that caused him to jolt.</p><p>“Peter, sweetheart you have to stay awake!”</p><p>“I can’t May it hurts, he won’t believe it’s me anyway. Sir said he doesn’t want me, why would he believe me now?”<br/>At that Tony spoke.</p><p>“Look whoever, you are this isn’t a good time, If you’re hurt I can call an ambulance but now’s a bad time.” Upon hearing his Daddy’s voice for the first time in five years Peter said the one thing he knew would get his Daddy’s attention, since he was terrified of being sent away, when they were so close.</p><p>“Te Amo Papa, Te Amo Cosi Tonto” At those words Tony jerked back in shock because no one had said those specific words to him in five years , before he spoke.<br/><br/>“J-scan the kid see if we can get an ID.”Moments later Jarvis spoke,</p><p>“Sir the boy seems to match a visual image of the last age progression of the young master, Peter James Stark” Before he could think about what he was doing Tony spoke into the box.</p><p>“Kid, can you repeat what you just said?” At the question Peter who was moments from passing out again, managed to get the words out.</p><p>“Te Amo Papa, Te Amo Cosi Tonto” Tony’s response was automatic as he rushed for the elevator to get to the lobby.</p><p>“Te Amo Bambino, Te Amo Cosi Tonto” In less than five minutes Tony was rushing towards the front door only to freeze when he saw the boy unconscious in the arms of a strange woman.</p><p>“Peter!” At the voice May looked up.</p><p>“You have to help him, he’s hurt please, I’ll explain everything,but please help him. With those words spurring him to action Tony leapt forward and scooped the boy into his arms before rushing back towards the elevator only vaguely aware of the strange woman still following him. After what seemed like forever Tony was exiting the elevator into the med bay, only to be greeted by Bruce and Helen Cho.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>“Help him, please” With those words he laid the clearly injured boy on a gurney which was than pushed away by Helen and Bruce. Once the gurney was gone he turned to face the woman.</p><p>“Okay, it’s time for an explanation, Who are you, and how did you have him?”</p><p>“My name is May Parker.” At the name Tony looked up.</p><p>“Did you say Parker?”</p><p>“I did, My husband Ben was Richard’s brother, Mary’s husband.”</p><p>“Okay so you’re Mary’s in-laws but that doesn’t explain how you had my son.”</p><p>“Ben, took him. On the night of the Expo, Ben went out, I assumed that he was going to work but when he came home, he had Peter with him.”</p><p>“But why, Why did he take him from me?”</p><p>“He blamed you for Richard’s death, so he wanted to take away the thing that mattered the most to you and that was Peter, he’s spent the last five years hurting that boy, I couldn’t stop it, because if I interfered it would have made things worse for Peter, but I had to tonight, because when I got home tonight, Ben was out, and Peter, was hurt worse than he had ever been.” Tony didn’t know how to respond to the fact that a maniac blamed him for the death of a man that he had barely even known, so instead he focused on what actually mattered, which was Peter.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?, and why did I hear my baby say that I didn’t want him?”</p><p>“When I got to the attic, which is where he kept Peter, he was lying on his bed  naked, unconscious, and covered in blood. So I managed to wake him up, get him dressed, and out of the house, so I could bring him home. As far as the other thing, on the first night Peter said that you would find him, because you loved him, but Ben he-he asked Peter if you loved him so much, than why did you let a bad guy get him, and that, that meant you didn’t love him or want him. He said that a lot over the last five years.” Tony had to take a breath before he responded, while everything that had been said to his baby was monstrous he needed to address a different point.</p><p>“Did you say that he was naked?”</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately I did. I may not know exactly what Ben did, but I can guess, and given what tomorrow is I wasn’t surprised that he was hurt.”</p><p>“What does that mean? What does Peter’s birthday have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Ben always hurts Peter on his birthday, and on the anniversary of his abduction, if he hurts him other times, it’s because in his opinion Peter’s broken a rule.” Before Tony could ask anything else the doors into the med bay opened and Bruce walked out, causing Tony to turn to the smaller man.</p><p>“Bruce? What happened?”</p><p>“Tony, he’s in bad shape. His back is completely covered in lash marks, like he was whipped repeatedly, he was showing signs of severe malnutrition, and dehydration, and unfortunately he also had injuries consistent with violent sexual assault.” At those words Tony nearly fell over.</p><p>“You’re saying that not only was he starved, and beaten to within an inch of his life, but that he was raped? That, that monster raped my eleven year old son?”</p><p>“Unfortunately yes, that is what I’m saying?”</p><p>“I need to see him, right now.” With that Bruce led Tony back down the hall to where Peter was resting. Once they were through the door Tony walked over to the bed, and looked down at his son as he slept.</p><p>“Pete Bambino, you’re home now, It’s okay, Just open your eyes for me.” At those words he watched as Pete’s hand move, before his eyes fluttered and opened. Just as he was about to speak again Peter moved desperately trying to get loose, before he started screaming fearfully, causing Tony to jump and clutch at his racing heart.</p><p>“No! I have to go back! Sir’s gonna be mad, I have to go back!”</p><p> “Bruce, get her, She may be able to calm him down, I don’t want to scare him, than go get-”  At those words knowing what Tony was asking for Bruce nodded and walked out of the room. Two minutes later May walked into the room.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“He’s having a panic attack, I may not trust you, but you’re the one that’s been around him, so you probably know how to settle him.” At that May walked up to the bed so Peter could see her.</p><p>“Peter, sweetheart, It’s okay, you’re safe now.” When she said this Peter looked confused.</p><p>“But Sir, he’ll-“</p><p>“No Peter, he won’t, I told you I was going to get you to safety didn’t I?”</p><p>“You said, you were gonna take me to my Daddy.”</p><p>“I did, and I did.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look to your right.” At that Peter turned and when Tony saw his baby looking at him for the first time in five years he nearly broke down.</p><p>“Daddy? Am I really home?”</p><p>“Yes bambino, You’re home, you’re safe now.” At those words Peter tried to leap forward to hug his Daddy, but the small movement sent waves of pain shooting through his body, so instead Tony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his baby.</p><p>“Oh God, Pete I missed you so much baby.”<br/><br/>“I missed you too Daddy.” Just than the door opened and Bruce walked in carrying what Tony had asked him to get, so he didn’t scare Peter he handed it to Tony.<br/>“Look what I got kiddo.” With those words he held the stuffed animal out to Peter.</p><p>“Wubby!” With a happy shout, he took the stuffed animal and hugged it to his chest.<br/>     A week later Peter was released from the med-bay and Tony had realized that not only could he trust May but also that Peter loved her, so May ended up moving into the tower, and with the help of Tony’s lawyers she filed for divorce from Ben citing irreconcilable differences. Once he was released Tony took Peter up to the Penthouse which Peter hadn’t been in since before he was taken, and they had to figure out a new normal. A few days later he and Peter were sitting in the living room talking while Peter hugged Wubby to his chest, when Tony got an idea.<br/>“So Pete, How would you like to meet the Avengers?” At that question Peter smiled at his Daddy, while still holding Wubby close.</p><p>“I’d like that.” So with that the two Starks headed for the elevator to go to the Avengers floor in the tower. When it opened on the common floor Tony could hear the team having what sounded like an oddly intense debate over sandwiches of all things, so he cleared his throat and walked in,</p><p>“I hate to interrupt this clearly stimulating conversation but there’s someone that I wanted you guys to meet.” At his voice Steve turned from where he had been preparing lunch for the team.</p><p>“Tony? Is everything okay.”</p><p>“Actually yeah Cap, things are better than they’ve been in a long time, I just wanted you guys to meet someone.” With that said he stepped aside to reveal Peter who was clinging tightly to Wubby with one arm, while also holding Tony’s hand tightly.<br/><br/>“Everyone meet my son Peter, Pete meet the team.” At that Clint who had been leaning against the wall talking to Natasha straightened since he was the only member of the team who hadn’t been present on the helicarrier when Peter had been brought up.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a kid Stark” That said he crouched down so he was at eye level with Peter who was staring at him with wide curious eyes.</p><p>“Hi Pete, I’m Clint, Who’s this?” He asked while tapping Wubby on the head. </p><p>“This is Wubby, my bunny.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Pete, and you too Wubby.” With that he shook Wubby’s paw making Peter smile and laugh. After some initial awkwardness with the other team members, and an almost immediate connection with Clint, Peter settled in and while the others were getting to know the small boy Steve walked over to where Tony was standing watching things unfold.<br/>“So you found him?, I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“More like he found me but, yeah he’s back. He’s still a little edgy after everything but, I got him back and that’s what matters.”</p><p><b>Chapter</b> <b>Four: Return of The Dark</b></p><p>A month after his return to the tower in Mid-Town Peter Stark was finally finding his new normal, he and his Daddy were closer than ever and he got to go to school, and just be a normal twelve year old boy, he even had a friend, Ned was the best, he was funny and smart, and he liked to build things like Peter. The biggest problem with being the son of Tony Stark was that everybody knew about his abduction, and they were always asking him questions, or teasing him about it.<br/>    It was a normal Friday when everything went wrong, it started when Peter woke up with a massive headache, than moved to him falling asleep in one of his classes, and finally it hit its peak when one of his classmates called the teacher ‘Sir’, causing Peter to spiral into a panic attack, as he fell out of his chair and clamped his hands over his ears, crying out </p><p>“No Sir! Please don’t Sir! Please I’ll be good I swear!” This repeated chant ended with Peter lying on the floor hugging his knees, not even realizing that other than the teacher the class had emptied out, until he felt a gentle hand on the back of his head, and the familiar, comforting smell of motor oil, cologne, and coffee invaded his senses, causing him to look up into his Daddy’s worried eyes as the man was crouched in front of him. Peter tried desperately to speak up but it came out as a croak. </p><p>”Daddy,” At the rough sound of his baby’s voice Tony spoke up, as he helped Pete into a sitting position, before moving to help him to his feet.</p><p>”It’s okay bambino, I’m gonna take you home.” Upon hearing that Peter leaned into his Daddy’s side as they walked out of the classroom, and into the back of the car. Peter was still leaning against his Daddy as they drove towards the tower, and he felt more than heard it as his Daddy talked to him. <br/>”Pete, What happened?” </p><p>”I haven’t felt good all day, I had a headache when I woke up, and I fell asleep in my science class, than in class just now someone called the teacher ‘Sir’ and I was back in the attic with him, waiting to get punished.” Hearing this Tony just pulled his baby close to his side, and kissed the top of his head.  </p><p>“Bambi, Why didn’t you tell me? I would have let you stay home.” <br/>“I’m sorry Daddy, I wanted to be brave and strong like you.” Tony sighed at that, as he laid another kiss on Pete’s head before he spoke. </p><p>“Pete, I’m only brave when I have to be, being brave doesn’t mean putting yourself at risk unnecessarily. All of that time that you were gone, I was terrified every single day that somebody would call and tell me that they’d found your body, and that you were gone for good. Every day that, that call didn’t come meant there was a chance that you would come back, and than you did.” Hearing all of that Peter hugged his Daddy tightly, and sank into the embrace as his Daddy hugged him back, burying his head in his baby’s hair.</p><p>Unfortunately this meant that neither Stark saw the car that was heading right for them as they pulled out into the intersection, and the next thing they knew they were clinging to eachother as the car spun through the intersection, being slammed by other cars, with Happy wrestling for control, as Peter whimpered against his Daddy’s side.<br/>     Finally after what seemed like forever the car came to a stop with one side jammed against a concrete divider. Once everything stopped Tony called out to Happy, but when he looked he saw that his friend was unconscious, next he looked down at Peter as tears streaked his pale face. Just as he was about to ask Peter if he was okay the door facing the road was ripped open, at the sight of the man outside the car caused Peter to try to scramble for the other door, while also clinging tightly to his Daddy. At this action Tony tightened his grip around Peter as he tried to block his son, knowing instinctively that this was the man that had stolen his baby all those years ago. <br/>     Before he could make a move though he felt a jolt of electricity running through his body as he was hit by the full power of a taser, leaving him paralyzed and unable to fight as the man reached over him and grabbed Peter. As he was seized Peter screamed, and sobbed for his Daddy, until a rag was being forced over his nose, and mouth, and a strong smell forced its way into Peter’s system, the more he fought the faster the effects hit him, and soon he was unconscious. <br/>     Hours later Peter woke up expecting to see the horrifyingly familiar walls of the attic, what he saw instead were thick glass walls, surrounding him on three sides, the only thing in his glass cage was the mattress that he was lying on. As he tried to sit up his head spun, and nausea rushed through him, causing his stomach to revolt. When he looked up it was because he heard a beeping sound, than the man from his nightmares was walking in, dropping a rag and cleaner in front of him.</p><p>”Clean it up boy!” At the command Peter just automatically did as he was told, it was like some kind of Pavlovian response, once the floor was clean, Sir picked up the cleaning supplies and walked out leaving Peter to take in his surroundings alone. <br/>     Meanwhile Tony woke up in the Med Bay to see Bruce treating his injuries as the rest of the team stood by, waiting to hear what had happened. Steve was the first to speak.</p><p>”Tony, What happened?” At the question Tony lurched upward, causing his head to spin as he shouted for his baby.</p><p>”Peter!” When this happened Bruce tried to ease him back, and as Tony let himself be guided back to the bed his disorientation faded and he remembered what happened, finally Steve’s question sank in, and his hands shook as he answered.</p><p>”I went to pick Pete up from school, they called and said he was sick, when I got to him, he was in the middle of a full blown panic attack, so I got him to the car. Happy was driving us back here and a car slammed into us. We spun out and hit the divider, than the next thing I know the door facing the road is being pulled open, and there was some guy there, and Pete was terrified, so I put the pieces together and realized that he was the guy who took Pete the first time. I was trying to block Pete with my body, but he tazed me, and right before I blacked out, I felt Pete being pulled away and heard him crying for me. Than everything went dark and I woke up here.” Upon hearing that the team was horrified, but once again Steve was the first to speak.</p><p>”We’ll get him back Tony, this is different than the first time, we know who has him, we’ll find him and bring him home.” <br/>    Meanwhile back in Peter’s cage after Sir had left Peter had started trying to figure out his cage, what he had figured out was that the cage was completely soundproof when the door was closed, that the door blended in with the other walls, there was no bathroom, and that the only way in or out was controlled by Sir, so now he was sitting on the mattress and waiting for Sir to come back. <br/>   Hours later Sir did come back, and when he did Peter sat up on the mattress waiting to see what would happen. When Sir walked in Peter could see that he was angry.</p><p>”Boy! You know that you broke the rules don’t you?” <br/>     At the question Peter trembled because before the big breach when he tried to get away it had meant the whip and being locked in the dark. Peter didn’t even want to think about what happened before May had taken him home, he was so scared he couldn’t talk, which just upset Sir more.</p><p>”Answer me Boy!”</p><p>”Yes sir, I know.”</p><p>”Than you know that it’s time for your punishment.”</p><p>    That said Sir stepped forward and released the belt that had been coiled in his hand so the buckle hit the floor, and Peter could hear the scraping sound as it was dragged across the floor, as Sir was moving towards him dragging the belt Peter quickly stripped off his hoodie and t-shirt before lying face down on the bed, trying to brace for what he knew was coming. Even as he was bracing Sir brought his arm up and back, before slapping the belt down on Pete’s back, but to Peter’s horror rather than the expected twenty-four, he got forty-eight before Sir walked out, securing the door once he was out, leaving Pete to his own devices.</p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italian Translations<br/>Bambino = Baby boy<br/>Te Amo= I love you<br/>Te Amo Cosi Tanto= I love you very much<br/>I used these phrases throughout and wanted to provide a translation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>